


Power

by orphan_account



Series: Wild World [2]
Category: Bastille (Band), Original Work
Genre: M/M, Rape, Suicide, power, torturous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: More for my Wild World series. Pay close attention to the tags and warnings, major tw.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics:  
> Aim, throw your best shot right at me  
> 'Cause pain, I can take it easily  
> Did you really think I'd fall to my knees  
> Just to pray for some sweet simplicity?
> 
> 'Cause woah, you're squeezing my heart  
> Too hard in your bare hands, they hold too tight  
> And woah the air is on fire  
> This room feels electric, cord here in your sights
> 
> Power, power  
> I will never understand the power you're holding over me  
> Power, power  
> Oh you've had it too long, yes you've had it too long
> 
> Pain, just synapses firing in our brain  
> So when you cut me, cut me deep  
> Hurt the ones you love the most easily  
> 'Cause in time we show our Achilles's heels
> 
> And woah, you're squeezing my heart  
> Too hard in your cold bare hands, they hold too tight  
> And woah the air is on fire  
> This room feels electric, cord here in your sights
> 
> Power, power  
> I will never understand the power you're holding over me  
> Power, power  
> Oh you've had it too long, yes you've had it too long
> 
> If you're gonna hit me, hit me harder (hit me, hit me harder)  
> 'Cause you better knock me out the first time  
> And if you're do this with the plaster (do this with the plaster)  
> Power, power  
> Blows my mind to think I ever let you hold it over me
> 
> Power, power  
> I will never understand the way I let you hold it over me  
> Power, power  
> Well you've had it too long, yes you've had it too long  
> Power, oh, oh, power, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
> Power, power  
> I let you have it too long, yes you've had it too long
> 
> Hear the song [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1WmNkobGC4)

Skylar’s head shot up from its position on the desk when he heard his phone buzz. He had fallen asleep while doing homework, apparently, though for how long he had been asleep for, he did not know. His grey eyes were still half-lidded as he ran a pale hand through his dark brown hair. His ears rang loudly and his hands trembled as he fumbled around the mountain of papers for his phone.

 

**Blake**

>ill be there in 30 min

_ Sent 20:14 _

 

Skylar blinked, staring at the message. 

 

**Sky**

>Does it have to be tonight?

_ Sent 20:15 _

 

Skylar waited patiently for a response. Blake only came over for one thing, and it almost always ended with Skylar in tears. Skylar loved Blake. Blake loved Skylar’s body. Skylar thought it would be okay for them to stay in a physical relationship. It wasn’t. Skylar dreaded each and every one of Blake’s “visits”. But, he would do anything to be able to hold onto Blake. 

 

**Blake**

>yes.

_ Sent 20:23 _

 

Skylar sighed. There was no avoiding it; he should have known that already. Blake jumped from relationship to relationship, and Skylar was just his substitute for in between. Blake had broken just about every girl’s (and boy’s) heart within a ten mile radius. Skylar promised himself he’d never become just another tool Blake threw away. He wanted to make sure Blake would hold onto him. Even if it meant putting up with what he did. 

 

**Sky**

>Ok

_     Sent 20:24 _

  
  
  


Blake arrived fifteen minutes later than he had said, but that wasn’t unexpected of him. He was always a little late. Skylar greeted him at the door, but it seemed Blake didn’t care for conversation. As soon as he set foot through the door, he backed Skylar into a wall and kissed him hard. Skylar lived alone with his father, who was constantly gone for business trips, so Blake could pop in almost any time he liked. And he really liked popping in.

 

The apartment had been cold before, but the air around the boys seemed to raise in temperature. Blake started rocking his hips into Skylar, who was doing everything he could to not push Blake away. Still holding Skylar against the wall, Blake slipped off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. Skylar felt a shudder run down his spine as Blake slid a hand up Skylar’s shirt and wrapped around his bony shoulder. He pressed Skylar harder against the wall, until he was fully supporting all of the boy’s weight. 

 

Blake’s mouth moved from Skylar’s lips to his jaw. “Bed,” he hissed to Skylar. Skylar nodded, slid down the hall and let Blake lead Skylar by the hand to his own room. Blake immediately pinned Skylar down to the mattress. Having Blake over him made Skylar’s chest bubble with anxiety. He was terrified. Blake was always rough with him. Skylar felt Blake’s hands on his ass and he immediately tensed up.

 

“Wait.” 

 

Blake paused for a moment. “What?”

 

Skylar turned his head to the side to avoid looking directly at Blake. Anxiety coursed through his body, making his hands clammy and his whole body tremble. “I… I don’t want to tonight. I’m sorry.”

 

Blake blinked. “Skylar, I have you at my beck and call. You do what I want, when I want.”

 

“I know… I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you. I promise. Please just go home for tonight. I’m really sorry.”

 

Blake frowned. “Skylar, I don’t think you understand.” Blake’s fingers wrapped around Skylar’s neck. “I’ve got you in the palm of my hand.”

 

Skylar whimpered as the hands around his neck tightened until he couldn’t breathe. Skylar frantically pried at Blake’s hands, but Blake was far stronger. Skylar writhed beneath his grip, but Blake straddled Skylar’s hips and applied enough pressure to keep him still. Skylar’s eyes began to water, both from fear and pain. 

 

Finally, Blake released him. “Do you understand?”

 

Skylar tried to reply, but no words would come, so he nodded instead. Skylar’s face only showed sheer terror, which amused Blake. Skylar was always a little scared of Blake, but this was different. Before, the pain was just an unintended consequence. Now, Blake wanted to hurt him. It didn’t help that Blake was two years older than him and almost twice his size. 

 

Blake hadn’t always been that way. He and Skylar had been friends since they were children; they grew up in the same neighborhood. Skylar wasn’t sure when it started, but he developed a huge crush on Blake. At the time, Blake had been going from girl to girl. He confided in Skylar, but his relationships stayed a secret from everyone else. And then Blake discovered that he could find pleasure in Skylar as well, so their relationship started. That had been over a year ago, and Skylar was still caught in Blake’s web. Blake scared Skylar, but losing Blake scared him even more. Skylar had lost just about everyone, and Blake was the closest thing he had to any sort of loving relationship.

 

Blake resumed their kiss, tearing off his shirt as he did so. Skylar’s mouth opened for him, allowing Blake entrance. Skylar tried to tell himself he was enjoying this. He loved Blake, and he could pretend Blake loved him back, so it was okay for Blake to do stuff like this. Blake dipped his fingers into the waistband of Skylar’s boxers, and he pulled them down, along with Skylar’s gym shorts. He broke away from their kiss, wrapping his arms around Skylar’s shoulders and pulling him up so that Skylar sat in his lap. Skylar shuddered, knowing what was coming next. Blake slid his fingers into Skylar’s mouth, and Skylar sucked them just as he knew he should. Blake pulled his fingers away, leaving a trail of saliva between them and Skylar’s mouth.

 

Skylar gasped when Blake’s fingers entered him sharply. It seemed Blake was taking no care as he stretched Skylar mercilessly. Skylar whimpered as Blake curled his fingers and expanded them inside Skylar. Skylar could feel Blake’s erection pressed against his thigh, as he curled into the taller boy. A plea for Blake to stop found itself at Skylar’s mouth, but he didn’t say anything. Blake’s fingers slid back out, as Skylar mentally prepared himself for what came next. 

 

A muffled scream escaped Skylar’s mouth as Blake plunged into him roughly. Blake made no attempt to comfort Skylar, instead holding onto the boy’s hips tightly. Skylar screamed with each thrust, sobbing into Blake’s chest. His neck was bruising from Blake’s harsh grip, and he could already tell he would have bruises on his hips, too. His throat was hoarse from screaming, and his body ached. He gasped for breath; each thrust knocked the wind out of him. Skylar’s fingernails dug into Blake’s back, but neither of them cared. Skylar’s dark hair stuck to the sweat on his forehead. Blake showed no sympathy, it seemed. Skylar was just a tool for him to use when he pleased. 

 

Finally, Blake released deep inside Skylar, and his grip on the boy faltered. Skylar collapsed to his side, panting hard. He only meant to close his eyes for a few seconds, but he ended up falling asleep in his exhausted state. When he woke up the next morning, there was no sign of Blake, except for the pain he felt.

  
  
  


Skylar never saw Blake after that night. It had been almost a week since that night, and Blake had ignored every single one of Skylar’s texts. Skylar knew better than to go to Blake’s house to see him. There was only one reasonable cause for Blake’s disappearance. He was bored of Skylar. Skylar had always though that he was different from everyone else Blake used. He had hoped he was special. He obviously wasn’t.

**Sky**

          >Hey

_ Sent 18:23 _

 

**Sky**

>Blake

_ Sent 18:24 _

 

**Sky**

>Please answer.

_ Sent 18:26 _

 

**Sky**

>Blake

_ Sent 18:27 _

 

__ **Sky**

>I’m sorry.

_ Sent 18:32 _

  
Skylar absentmindedly played with the gun in his hand, entirely lost in thought. It was his father’s. It had taken Skylar three tries to open the safe (the pin code was Skylar’s mom’s birthday). Skylar’s dad wouldn’t be home until Friday. Two days until his body would be discovered. Skylar said a silent prayer as he held the gun to his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really sorry about this.  
> I've been so stressed lately anytime I try to write fluff it turns out like this oops.


End file.
